Campfire Fun
by BlazeorFade
Summary: Sam was practically shaking with anticipation.... R&R y'all


Title: Campfire fun

Author: BlazeorFade

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Short camping PWP. Takes place during Wendigo.

Disclaimer: Kripke owns 'em all, I'm just playing with 'em for awhile.

Beta: ladyshain

Sam was practically shaking with anticipation as he waited for everyone else to fall asleep. He watched them drift off one by one before softly shaking Dean awake.

"What?" Dean grumbled irritably. Sam rolled his eyes and gestured for his brother to follow him.

They walked in silence until Sam deemed them to be far enough away from the campsite. He spun around, pressing Dean roughly against the nearest tree, latching onto his neck while he rubbed his erection against Dean's thigh. Dean chuckled, putting two and two together.

"Campfire, Sammy?" Dean gasped as Sam bit down on his collar bone through his t-shirt.

"Been wanting you all night," Sam mumbled against his neck. He pulled away from Dean's throat and savaged his brother's lips, his hands finding purchase in Dean's short blonde hair as he pulled Dean's face painfully close to his.

"Oh yeah? What do want to do to me, little brother?" Dean whispered against Sam's lips. Her rolled his hips against Sam's cock, moaning at the friction.

"Want you, " Sam groaned, biting Dean's bottom lip until he drew blood.

"Want me to what?" Dean panted between hot, wet kisses. He could taste his blood on Sam's tongue, salt and copper mixed with everything that was Sam.

"Want you to fuck me here, right here," Sam plead. He pulled away from Dean's sinful lips, swiping his tongue over the gash he'd left. Sam balled his fists in Dean's shirt, pulling him until it was Sam who was pressed against the rough tree bark.

"Shit. I don't have anything Sam," Dean swore, remembering that he'd left the lube all the way back in the car.

"Don't need anything. Just you." Sam panted, grinding painfully against Dean's hard on .

"You sure, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a look that said 'What do you think, asshole?',

Taking Sam's look as a 'yes', Dean kissed him deeply, shoving his hand down Sam's pants and stroking him hard.

"Dean. Please," Sam begged, his breath hot against Dean's shoulder.

"Turn around," Dean ordered, pushing his own pants down around his knees. Dean spit into the palm of his hand, slicking his dick. He clutched his base to keep from coming at the sight of Sam in the barely there light, legs spread, palms braced against the tree, staring back at his older brother expectantly.

"Fuck. You're such a little fire slut Sam," Dean said, pressing against Sam and running his dick over his ass crack teasingly. Sam whimpered.

"But you're my fire slut" Dean growled into his ear, thrusting deep into Sam without warning. He paused when Sam stiffened in pain and waited until Sam was writhing against him, begging for him to move.

He pulled out almost completely, then slammed into Sam again, changing the angle so that he hit the bundle of nerves deep inside..

"Shh," Dean warned as Sam cried out in pleasure. He moved one hand to Sam's face, pressing the heel of his palm against his mouth, telling Sam to bite down.

Dean fucked Sam fast and dirty, wrapping his free hand around Sam's cock while Sam bit down painfully on his hand to keep from screaming and waking the whole damn forest. But it didn't matter because Sam's still moaning like a fucking whore, the sound going straight to Dean's cock, burning a path inside him.

"Sammy.Sam.Sam" Dean chanted Sam's name, thrusting faster and harder, knowing Sam wouldn't be able to walk straight the next day because of him. Sam's orgasm leaves him shaking against the tree and Dean's still not done. He kept stroking Sam's oversensitive cock wanting to hear the mew of pain it causes, coming hard as soon as he coaxes that sound out of him.

Dean pulled out of Sam, and slid down to the forest floor after pulling up his pants. Sam joined him seconds later, panting hard. Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head, wiped his hands on it and handed it Sam to clean himself up.

After a while, Dean rose to his feet, grinning. "You know, camping might not be so bad after all."

-fin


End file.
